Soy feliz
by Kida Luna
Summary: A veces, basta olvidar el egoísmo y la ansiedad de ser correspondido con el mismo sentimiento para apreciar la belleza de las cosas. A veces, basta olvidar lo malo, olvidar que no se tiene… para poder sonreír y que el corazón sea feliz. HayatexMomoko.


_Sinopsis: _A veces, basta olvidar el egoísmo y la ansiedad de ser correspondido con el mismo sentimiento (sin importar cuál sea éste), para apreciar la belleza de las cosas. A veces, basta olvidar lo malo, olvidar que no se tiene… para poder sonreír y que el corazón sea sinceramente feliz. HayatexMomoko.

_Soy feliz_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Único capítulo_

El cuerpo se le remueve ansioso, las ganas de querer mesarse los cabellos así como de dejar salir lastimosos gemidos –más parecidos a los de un perro que a los de un humano- se acumulan y se vuelven insoportables.

Le gustaría batir la mano y decir: _"A-Adiós, ¡tengo que irme!"_

Y cuando está a punto de hacerlo, la puerta se abre.

Los ojos azules, maduros y gentiles, que ahora aparecen bajo el marco silencian cualquier posible escapatoria. Se congela en su lugar, se pone rígida, se olvida de los deberes de la escuela y se olvida también de las otras dos jóvenes que están junto a ella al pie de la entrada.

-"¿Hayate?"

Parpadea cuando un hombro la toca y de inmediato, pone una mano tras su cabeza y se suelta a reír. Ríe alto y despreocupada, cerrando los párpados para evitar que las tres personas con ella puedan ver en el interior de sus ojos.

La voz de la mujer que ha abierto la puerta de la casa les invita a pasar, y ella pronto es asida de la muñeca por su rubia amiga mientras la pelirroja se adelanta y grita algo sobre traer un plato de galletas.

Se quitan los zapatos antes de pasar, y cuando lo han hecho, oye la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda.

-"Iré a ayudar a Nanoha."

Casi con miedo, oye la voz alegre de Fate Testarossa, que rápidamente corre hasta la cocina. Se ha quedado sola. Sola con la persona que hace que todo su mundo se vuelva una invertebrada gelatina donde nada puede quedarse quieto en su lugar –ni en su cabeza-.

-"Hayate-chan –el tino suave le acaricia los oídos-, no te quedes ahí, siéntate. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa."

-"U-Uhm."

Lo hace con vacilación. Se sienta sobre sus piernas, ahí en la sala, y ve a la mujer al frente suyo hacer lo mismo al otro lado de la mesita de centro que les separa. Ella le sonríe bondadosa, le despierta mariposas en el estómago y hace que sus dedos se retuerzan unos contra otros.

-"¿Cómo está tu familia?"

-"B-Bien –sonríe apenada y se aguanta las ganas de abofetearse el rostro, ¿cómo puede sonar tan nerviosa?-. Signum y Shamal lo están haciendo bien, y Vita y Zafira han estado excelentes en sus entrenamientos con la TSAB. El tío Graham igual se encuentra bien, todavía seguimos escribiéndonos…"

El tono de Hayate baja conforme avanza, con las memorias del incidente del Libro de la Oscuridad, unos 6 años atrás, volviendo a su mente. La amable mujer de cabellos rojos se inclina entonces sobre la mesa y le toca una mejilla.

Ella respinga al principio, mas se tranquiliza mucho al ver las pupilas cándidas.

Sonríe casi sin ser consciente de ello. Sabe que aquella mujer –que debió en antaño ser tan o más bonita que su hija- sabe acerca de su sufrimiento pasado y de los sueños difíciles que quiere –que debe por el bien de otros- alcanzar en el futuro.

Así que la mano se desplaza de su mejilla y se posa sobre sus cabellos. Los revuelve con cariño, una y otra vez, y Hayate no puede evitar reír divertida y aborchonada por tanta atención.

Se sonroja, pero lo disfruta. Hayate adora cuando las personas que más quiere –especialmente cuando la que más quiere- le juega los cabellos con simpatía y amor. Es uno de los pocos gestos que aunque no se atreve a expresarlo en voz, desearía pasase con más frecuencia.

La hace sentir feliz y querida.

-"Me alegro –las caricias se detienen y la mujer recobra su lugar y su postura-. Eres una jovencita muy prometedora, Hayate-chan, seguro que todos están muy orgullosos de ti."

Nuevamente, se sonroja. Baja la mirada y murmura que no es para nada ni cercano a la verdad, que todavía comete errores y le falta bastante por aprender (que todavía quiere ser su niña consentida, aún cuando ella no es su hija).

-"Ahh… Fate-chan, Nanoha, a buena hora –las dos nombradas rieron-. Bueno, les dejo hacer sus deberes entonces. Y espero no se distraigan."

El ceño fruncido, una vez que se pone en pie, hace que tanto su hija como Testarossa rían tontamente al recordar las ocasiones en que las tres se han quedado solas y han hecho un desastre la sala –en su defensa, realizaban una investigación muy importante acerca del comportamiento y la relación humana-.

Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, una última sonrisa se dirige a la castaña que permanece en su sitio. Como respuesta, ella se siente morir de la vergüenza al ver a la mujer partir de vuelta a la cocina.

Muy en el fondo, agradece sus rápidos reflejos y astucia que le permiten ocultar sus reacciones y sentimientos de sus otras dos compañeras. Después de todo, algún día se los contaría, pero ahora no.

Las horas de la tarde pasan en un parpadeo fugaz, con las risas poblando la casa y pequeñas peleas alternadas entre el cumplimiento de los deberes de la escuela. Charlas sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la TSAB se suscitan también, provocando emoción y entusiasmo en los rostros juveniles, cuyas manos robaban de prisa las galletas que Nanoha había traído consigo.

Y en secreto, ella se regocija. Cuando sus labios rompen la superficie crujiente y su lengua se percibe tibia, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos para saborearle mejor.

Sabe quién ha hecho las galletas. Conoce las manos expertas que llevan las riendas de una pastelería y que cuidan de ella, también, en formas que probablemente no saben que lo hacen.

Pero la hace feliz comer su comida. Porque ha sido preparada para ella –y para Nanoha y Fate igual, aunque decide obviar ese detalle-.

El día ha sido estupendo, piensa. Y con melancolía, no desea que termine, aunque lo hace.

Para cuando la tarde muere y los faros en la vereda pública empiezan a prenderse, las tareas se terminan y finalmente tanto Testarossa como Yagami deciden partir.

La verdad es que no desea irse –nunca lo desea cuando pisa esa casa-, no obstante, debe hacerlo. Nanoha y Fate caminan a la salida para recoger sus zapatos, pero ella decide correr hasta la cocina, donde una amable sonrisa la recibe al verla.

Se rasca la mejilla y los dedos de su otra mano se juntan y se separan, se juntan y se separan, en un gesto de nerviosismo. Finalmente, con voz baja, dice que es hora de irse.

No lo pide, pero la mujer al frente suyo sabe que añora que le diga algo antes de partir.

Y así lo hace.

Deja el pañuelo, deja los trastes sucios y se gira y camina hacia ella. Le toma las mejillas y le besa la frente con cariño –Hayate no puede creer que la ha besado, aún si ella desea que la bese en los labios-, le dice que es una buena chica y que está muy orgullosa de ella, que siempre lo estará.

Entonces, la abraza con afecto. Yagami devuelve gesto agradecida y conmovida, luchando dentro de sí para no soltarse a llorar porque algo tan simple la hace tan feliz.

Ella no sabe porque esa mujer siempre es tan buena con ella, no sabe por qué se preocupa, no sabe por qué a veces le dice a su hija que le lleve dulces que preparó o por qué cada que viene, le dice que puede volver cuando quiera –llamar o platicar cuando quiera-.

Tal vez porque es una madre, tal vez porque es una persona maravillosa, tal vez porque su corazón tiene tanto amor que dar. No lo sabe, pero tampoco le importa saberlo mientras le siga sonriendo como lo hace.

Hayate se separa luego de unos segundos y le sonríe, con los ojos azules temblándole furiosamente y sus labios tiritándole por los fuertes sentimientos en su pecho.

-"Cuídate mucho, Hayate –la mano maternal acaricia sus cabellos de nuevo y ella no puede evitar suspirar de gozo al sentirla-. Vuelve cuando puedas."

-"Lo haré –promete solemnemente-. Gracias por todo, Señora Takamachi."

Momoko sonríe al mismo tiempo en que sus oídos captan las voces de Nanoha y Fate en la entrada, llamando a Hayate. Entre risas suaves, le dice a la joven que debe irse antes de que se haga más oscuro y su familia se preocupe por ella.

Así lo hace. Ella le obedece fielmente y se da la vuelta, la despide con una mano y sonrisa antes de salir corriendo a la entrada para recuperar sus zapatos.

Se siente muy afortunada en esos momentos.

Y es la verdad, lo es y sabe que no importa cuántas veces se lo nieguen, basta con volver a esa casa para sentirlo. Ella no piensa en lo alto que son sus deseos o en lo casi imposibles que son sus sueños. No.

Hayate Yagami prefiere ver la vida con buenos ojos. Prefiere ver a esa mujer de cabellos rojos y amables ojos azules cada que pueda, sentir sus caricias confortantes y escuchar su propio corazón cantarle con inquietud y nerviosismo cada que la mira.

Prefiere ser feliz.

Porque sabe que el día en que ella se ponga triste y se dé por vencida, Momoko Takamachi va a sufrirlo terriblemente.

Y eso… eso ella no puede permitirlo, se dice y se jura.

Cuando las tres amigas salen corriendo apresuradamente por la calle, para acompañarse unas a otras durante horas tan tardes, ella no puede evitar reír tontamente.

Ojos azules y ojos borgoñas le miran con curiosidad.

Pero Hayate, en su uniforme canela y con la maleta de la escuela en una mano, tan sólo sonríe ampliamente y dice:

_-"Estoy feliz."_

_Fin._

Sí, yo sé lo que dirán: ¡Un HayatexMomoko! ¡Un HayaMoko! (Eso sonó tan… inspirador xDD!)

Jajaja, en fin, no me culpen, la idea vino cuando estaba dando la vuelta por Coyuhi, reflexionando sobre cuál sería la mejor pareja de Hayate Yagami. Y de repente, pensé, si ya hay fics con Nanoha y Hayate, ¿por qué no uno con Momoko y Hayate?

O un Fate con Momoko… :3 Esto es tan lindo y… raro.

Antes de que suene más loca y despistada, mejor me despido y les agradezco a quienes hayan leído esto, ojala y les haya agradado =)

Una historia cortita pero feliz. Después de todo, quise personificar a Hayate como alguien que aunque sabe los contras de gustar de alguien mayor (como que por ejemplo, Momoko ya está casada y es una madre de familia), eso no tiene porque hacerle la vida triste; al fin y al cabo, lo que importa es la intención del sentimiento y la capacidad de sentir :)

Saludos, ¡y gracias de nuevo por leer!

Kida Luna.


End file.
